For production of oil and/or gas (e.g., using an offshore oil or gas platform), equipment for taking measures in an emergency case, such as a fire emergency case or a gas release emergency case, may be provided. For example, one or more actuators (e.g., pumps) may be operated in order to fight the gas and/or fire emergency situation.
The emergency equipment may be controlled by a controller receiving one or more input signals, such as input signals derived from one or more sensors or derived from manual input of maintenance personnel.
From time to time, the controller(s) may be replaced by new controller(s). Plural input lines connected to each existing controller may thus be switched to plural corresponding input terminals of each new controller. Further, plural output lines currently connected to plural output terminals of the existing controller may be connected to plural output terminals of the new controller. During such a switching or transition between the existing controller and the new controller, proper operation of the emergency system is to be provided. For example, the emergency system may not be shut down since shutting down the emergency system may involve extensive costs. For example, during replacement of existing old control systems by new control systems (e.g., for process plants), it may be necessary to avoid production loss due to shutdown of controllers and due to loss of integrity of the control and safety system. It may also be necessary to avoid stress of central control room operator personnel to maintain focus and safety of the process planned.
In a conventional system, during replacement of existing process control systems with new process control systems, the system may be shut down.
There may be a need for a method and for a system for transition of control between two controllers, where shutdown of the control system during change over or transition from the existing old controller to the new controller may be prevented.
Further, there may be a need for such a method and a system, where disturbance of the control room personnel may be reduced. Further, there may be a need for such a method and system, where present equipment may be utilized without requiring expensive hardware changes or hardware changes at all.